These Ties That Bind Us
by SunnySmile0884
Summary: Chloe and Tess are tied up in a basement. Warning: Very slightly implied FemSlash


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the CW and DC comics._

Chloe really had no idea how she always managed to end up in situations like this. Okay, admittedly her curiosity complex probably didn't help, but really curiosity wasn't a crime, although, it did kill the cat, which she guessed was one. That still didn't explain though how she always ended up in these situations, it's not like she was the only one on earth with a curiosity complex and really, she wasn't hurting anybody with it, okay, so, the people whose dirty secrets she exposed on occasion probably would like to disagree with that but really, if they would stop to think of it, they couldn't really blame her for their own stupidity, she wasn't responsible for that, she just reported it.

So, how come one minute she was breaking and entering some LexCorp facility, with Tess as backup of all people, oh the irony of that, and the next she was stripped down to her underwear and tied, back to back with an equally stripped down Tess, to a pillar in some dirty basement.

Okaaay, so, breaking and entering probably wasn't such a good idea either, if she wanted to avoid situations like the one she was currently in, especially breaking and entering into Lex-property when she knew that the owner kept constant tabs on both her and Tess.

What could she say, obstacles like that just made her even more determined to snoop where she didn't belong, sue her, but come on if he didn't have to hide anything, Lex wouldn't have to make sure she didn't find it and if anybody could get rid off a tab it was Tess and her, so that was never going to hold either one of them back for long.

Guess she really should have known better though, at the end of it all, he was still Lex Luthor and it never paid off to underestimate him, or in this case overestimate yourself, when you were trying to outsmart him and do him one over.

Now she had being tied up in a wet and cold basement to show for that one tiny mistake, too bad it wasn't going to teach her any lessons that would stick permanently.

Behind her Tess stirred again, she had been trying to loosen the ropes that tied them to the pillar by frequently twisting and turning her body for quite some time now.

Having enough of it though Chloe twisted her head sidewards as far as it would go and hissed annoyed "Tess! Would you give it up already? They are not loosening, but they do keep cutting into my skin!"

"Sorry, princess, didn't know your skin was so sensitive." Tess whispered back, but she stopped her attempts and leaned back against the pillar. "Well, I guess at least we have the a.c. on this time."

Chloe twisted her head back and closing her eyes she rested it against the pillar as well, huffing "Great. Does that mean you can die happy this time?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to some entertainment either." Tess countered moving her head.

Opening her eyes again Chloe glanced over her shoulder and saw that Tess had turned her head sideways and was now looking at her as best as their position allowed it.

"Meaning? All we've got is ourselves with nothing but our underwear on, a rope and a wet, dirty, basement with only one single pillar as decoration; which we are currently tied to with said rope." Chloe unnecessarily reminded Tess.

When she saw the suggestive smirk that appeared on Tess's face in response to that Chloe let out an exasperated groan "Tess! You are not seriously thinking what I think you're thinking right now!"

Still smirking Tess replied "Why not? And don't blame me, I'm not the one who painted that very interesting and vivid mental image. Come to think of it, it's really Lex you should blame, he's the one who put us here in the first place."

"Thanks Tess, that's a reminder I really could have done without." Chloe snarked back.

"Who you're telling that, he's my half brother." Tess retaliated.

"Tess? I think I would appreciate it if you would shut up now." said Chloe.

Moving her head again Tess rested it as far as the circumstances would allow it on Chloe's shoulder and challenged suggestively "Make me if you can."

Rising a smug eyebrow Chloe peered down at Tess "I love you."

Before Tess had time to react to that confession though another all too familiar voice rang out.

"Well, well, well, isn't that interesting? Surprising, but not completely unexpected."

Turning their heads in the direction of the new voice Chloe and Tess responded at the same time "Lex."

Lex stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them, "Chloe. Tess. So nice of you both to drop by for a visit. Although, might I suggest that you use the front door the next time and maybe stop by at a more civil hour of the day."

"And where would be the fun in that?" shot Chloe back.

"Why would we want to do that, we might miss out on all the fun we could have in cold, dirty basements." Tess taunted, stirring again, causing Chloe to questioningly glance back at her.

Tess was looking at her again and was communicating with her eyes, getting the message, Chloe surreptitiously nodded.

In the meantime Lex had come to a halt only five feet away from them.

"So, do tell. What were you hoping to find in my office, not that it really matters anymore, seeing that I successfully diverted your plans. But just out of curiosity, lets hear it."

Trying to distract Lex from Tess and what she was about to do Chloe answered haughtily "Lex, I'm disappointed. I thought you would already know.".

Lex turned his attention to Chloe, apparently her distraction was working, "Know what, Chloe? Enlighten me.".

"Well, what else would we be looking for in your office but you?"

That successfully got her Lex's undivided attention "Oh, you were looking for me? And why would you have to bypass my security system and come in the middle of the night in order to do that?".

Chloe lifted her eyebrow at that "I thought it would be obvious, of course we didn't want anybody to know about our visit with what we were about to do with you.".

"And what were you about to do with me?" Lex questioned stepping closer and coming to a halt mere millimeters in front of them. Twisting her head to keep Lex in her line of sight Chloe taunted, "Wouldn't you like to know.".

Lex leaned forward and threateningly breathed down Chloe's neck "Yes, Chloe, I would like to know and it would be in yours and my sister's best interest for you to tell me.".

But in that moment Tess used her leg that stood closer to Lex to kick his legs out from under him, sending him flying to the floor and successfully knocking him unconscious. "Sorry bro, maybe she will get around to it next time.".

Chloe glanced over her shoulder at Tess "You got it?".

"I got it" Tess confirmed and twisting her hand up, started to cut the rope around her off with the pocket knife she got out of Lex's pocket before she knocked him out cold. "Nice distraction by the way, though I'm really curious; what were you going to tell him?".

"Guess you will have to wait until next time to find out." said Chloe smartly.

Shaking off her ropes Tess turned around and started to cut off the ones still tying Chloe.

"Tease." leaving it at that though she changed the subject, suddenly looking really smug "So, about that confession earlier..."

With her now loose ropes falling to the ground Chloe stepped forwards and rubbed her arms, casting Tess an unconcerned look "No reason to look so smug Tess, I know how you feel about me too, I've seen the way you look at me."

"And how do I look at you, if you don't mind sharing."

"The same way I look at you. Now, if you don't mind, I know you have a fondness for the a.c. in here but I really would like to get out and take a long hot shower." Bending down she stripped Lex out of his suit jacket and put it on.

Following Chloe's lead Tess also bent down, took off Lex's dress shirt and slipped inside it.

Straightening up she grabbed Chloe's wrist and started to walk away from Lex towards the exit.

"Sounds good to me."

Chloe grinned, she guessed that if she had to get stuck in a wet, cold, dirty basement with somebody, it might as well be Tess, at least she came in handy in an escape attempt.


End file.
